


Admission: Trick

by scribblemoose



Series: Admission [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo finds undercover work unexpectedly rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission: Trick

Gojyo was bored, hungry and hard as hell.

That's what spending the day in a whorehouse did for you. Especially when you weren't allowed to sample the goods.

He sighed, and gently discouraged the girl draped over his shoulder from licking his ear.

"Four queens," said the man who was about to give Gojyo his last week's wages. He must have been particularly stupid; he actually seemed to think he might win.

Gojyo gave a small smile as he dashed the man's hopes. "I'm sorry," he said. "It just doesn't seem to be your day." He laid four kings out on the table with a flourish.

There was a chorus of giggles from the girls gathered around the table, one of whom immediately planted herself at the losing player's side, whispering in his ear.

Poor guy was probably about to be liberated of the remaining small pile of coins and notes that sat in front of him. Gojyo couldn't bring himself to care too much, though. It wasn't as if he even got to keep his winnings; only ten percent of whatever he owned up to. And he was fairly certain that at least one of his card groupies was planted there to make sure there were no misunderstandings on that score.

And then he noticed Sanzo approaching the table.

Gojyo had to look twice. Sanzo hadn't said anything about coming here, and besides, he looked different. For a moment he thought he must be mistaken. But it was just the clothes, he realised, and even though the monk wasn't wearing his customary robes and sutra, the unconsciously sexy walk and the sneer on his face were unmistakable.

Maybe he'd come to tell Gojyo he could go home. He had been here all day, after all. Perhaps Sanzo had reconsidered his categorical rejection of Gojyo's suggestion that they should take it in turns to work this nasty little undercover gig.

He was talking with the woman in charge as they approached the gaming table.

"He'll do," Sanzo said, pointing carelessly at Gojyo. Ash fell from the half-smoked cigarette in his mouth; Gojyo tutted and brushed it off the plush green table top.

"He's not on my books I'm afraid," Calia said. "Unless you want to play cards."

Sanzo ignored her and caught Gojyo's gaze. Gojyo was surprised by the banked heat in the monk's eyes. He was wanting something badly, and with a thrill of excitement, Gojyo realised it might not be simply to relieve him of his duties.

"I'm open to offers," he said, not taking his eyes off Sanzo.

"If I'd known that before we could have both made a fortune today," Calia muttered, and then said to Sanzo: "Five hundred."

Sanzo barely flinched; he flashed the gold card and Calia hesitated for the barest second before twitching it out of his fingers. "Plus fifteen per cent credit surcharge," she said. "You can have Tessa's room, Gojyo. First floor, last on the right. An hour. Unless," she fluttered her eyelashes at Sanzo, "you want to give me two thousand for the night?"

"An hour will be sufficient," said Sanzo.

Gojyo scowled. "Cheap bastard," he muttered under his breath, getting up from his chair and ignoring the little mumbles of protest from the girls. Normally he didn't much care to let potential conquests know he swung both ways - unless it improved his chances. But when Sanzo looked at him that way, Gojyo lost all reason.

He scooped up his winnings and surreptitiously dropped a generous handful of coins into his pocket before handing the rest to Calia.

"This way," he said gruffly, and led Sanzo towards the wide staircase that led to the upstairs bedrooms.

He decided not to say anything until they were safely alone; information was valuable around here and that meant they were under scrutiny, however much it may have appeared they were being ignored. But once they were inside the room, there was no time. Gojyo found himself slammed against the just-closed door, Sanzo's mouth pressing hard against his, a busy tongue thrusting between his lips and slender fingers twisting into his hair.

Suddenly Gojyo didn't give a fuck what Sanzo was doing here. There was only one thing he was interested in, and for once Sanzo appeared to be giving it up without the ritual fight. He kissed back urgently and ground his hips against Sanzo's. Deftly slipped the buttons on the silk shirt that hung like water from Sanzo's shoulders, eager to feel the firm flesh underneath. Tweaked a nipple and took pleasure in the resulting grunt that escaped from Sanzo's throat.

Sanzo stripped his belt and rapidly popped the buttons on Gojyo’s jeans, impatiently shaking his head to shift strands of soft golden hair from his eyes. Gojyo sucked in breath as Sanzo plunged a hand inside his pants, without any apparent regard for Gojyo's comfort, although he had to admit that there was nothing but intense pleasure as the monk's long fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and tugged it out into the cool-damp air.

"Fuck me," he whispered in Sanzo's ear, his tongue darting out to bully an earlobe then trail wetly down his neck.

Sanzo grunted, the hand that wasn't gripping Gojyo's cock curling around the back of his neck and stroking the soft hairs there with deceptively gentle fingertips. Gojyo's knees melted to water; Sanzo knew exactly how to render him helpless.

"Bastard," he muttered, and found Sanzo's mouth again, kissing him gently this time, in that slow, soft way that drove Sanzo mad. Not allowing the punishing press of teeth but instead teasing lips with tongue, tasting, probing, nibbling. Thrusting into Sanzo's hand as he let the shirt slip from pale shoulders, whisper-soft and fuck, but Sanzo was beautiful, trying not to show how much he liked it, still convincing himself, no doubt, that this was just about release, like when they'd used to fuck in alleys and bathrooms, fast and hard and over far too soon.

Although for once, Gojyo was more than happy to make it fast. At least the first time. His cock was achingly hard and his balls were just about ready to explode. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to empty himself of tension, boredom and hot spunk down Sanzo's throat, or across his pretty face, or maybe deep inside his ass.

No, thought Gojyo, taking a long look at Sanzo as he set about undoing his own pants one handed, the other still petting Gojyo's cock. It had to be his face.

"What're you smirking at, kappa?"

"Nothing," said Gojyo, the picture of innocence. Well, as much as he could be, standing there with his dick out, thrusting into Sanzo's palm.

Sanzo gave a dismissive snort. "On your knees," he said.

"Thought you'd never ask," said Gojyo, sliding slowly down Sanzo's body, licking a trail down pale and silky flesh. He took Sanzo's cock in his mouth all in one go, fisting the root, closing his lips in a tight seal around its ample width. Cushioning his tongue against the leaking tip, its hood of skin peeled back by the force of Sanzo's erection. He tasted salty skin and sweet fluid and hummed approvingly, relishing the shiver that ran through Sanzo's belly and thighs.

"Fuck," said Sanzo. "You... fuck."

Gojyo smiled to himself, and tugged Sanzo's pants down so he could caress his buttocks, easing a finger between them to tease his most sensitive places. Sanzo hissed, tugging on Gojyo's hair.

"No, not..."

Gojyo reluctantly let Sanzo's cock fall from his mouth, dropping a wet kiss to the tip as it bounced up, tapping Sanzo's belly. "I know. You want me to fuck you, right?"

Sanzo cursed under his breath. Gojyo looked up at him; he was frowning, confused. Wanting things he didn't dare admit to wanting. Remembering, maybe.

"Unless..." said Gojyo, and left it hanging there.

Sanzo hauled Gojyo up and threw him at the bed, surprise giving him an advantage over Gojyo's greater strength. Next thing Gojyo knew, he was lying panting on the rough blankets, Sanzo sitting astride him, hands planted firmly on either side of his head. A grin spread across Gojyo's face.

"What d'you want, monk? Let's hear you say it."

Sanzo didn't answer, just looked at him. There was something helpless about his expression, like he didn't know how to ask. Or didn't want to. Maybe it was too close to begging for his liking. Gojyo didn't push it. He trailed his fingertips down the ridges of Sanzo's spine, slowly, making little circles and pressing either side with his thumbs. Watched as Sanzo's eyes drifted shut, his teeth sinking gently into his lower lip, head back, body arching into Gojyo's touch. Gojyo chuckled to himself and kept touching, sweeping both hands down from sharp shoulder blades to the waistband of his jeans.

“Take them off,” he grunted, and to his surprise Sanzo obeyed him, shifting gracefully to peel jeans and underwear and socks over his long legs. Meanwhile Gojyo struggled out of his own clothes in a far more ungainly fashion. But the effect was the same, and soon enough Sanzo was sitting astride him again, and Gojyo’s hands were cupping the subtle curve of his ass. Stroking his thighs and hips, kneading the tense muscles at his lower back. He kept at it until the conflict had faded from Sanzo's face to be replaced by a look best described as bliss. It made him look young, almost-but-not-quite innocent with the drooping, half-hooded eyes and his little pointed tongue darting out to moisten soft lips.

Gojyo reached for the dispenser by the bed and sprayed lube onto the fingers of one hand while the other kept busy prodding and stroking Sanzo's back. When he began to slick Sanzo's hole there was no protest. Just a sharp intake of breath and a swift clench of buttocks, and then he relaxed. Pushed down slowly onto Gojyo's fingers as he opened him up. Hot and willing, panting for it. Literally.

Once Gojyo was satisfied that Sanzo was ready he abandoned his ass, concentrating instead on the rapidly growing list of erogenous zones he'd discovered on Sanzo's quivering body. The inside of his elbows. His navel. The hollow of his hips. His mouth and the nipples that were already puckered stiff in anticipation of Gojyo's attention. Gojyo worked through Sanzo's impatience, touching and kissing and licking until the only thing stiff and anxious was Sanzo's cock, standing proud against his belly, a stream of precome dribbling down the long, thick column of flesh. Gojyo dabbled his fingers in it, smeared it over the head with his thumb, making Sanzo's eyes flutter shut as he tossed his head back.

"You want it, monk? You want your ass full of cock?"

Sanzo groaned and his knees pressed hard into Gojyo's ribs. A grin spreading across his face, Gojyo gripped Sanzo's hips and pushed him back a little, so he could rock his erection in the valley of Sanzo's ass. Back and forth, Sanzo moving with him, the head of his cock brushing gently over Sanzo's hole. Until there was a flush across Sanzo's cheekbones, a tremble to his hands, and then Gojyo curled an arm around Sanzo's neck and tugged him down. Kissed him. Deep and hungry; tongues and noise and bruising lips as he sank into the heat of Sanzo's body. A shiver of almost-panic and then Sanzo relaxed and let him in. Slick. Hot. Tightening convulsively around Gojyo's eager cock.

Even though it took every ounce of his scant reserve, Gojyo waited. Held himself still, Sanzo's rib cage heaving as he sucked air into his lungs, thighs trembling.

"Does it hurt?" Gojyo knew Sanzo would never admit to it if it did, and he was certain as he could be that it wasn't pain that was causing those little fluttery noises in Sanzo's throat. But the asking was important, nonetheless.

"Just... move, you bastard."

Gojyo chuckled and gave a teasing circle of his hips. "Make me, you nasty little monk. You want it? Claim it."

Sanzo growled, and moved with lighting speed to grab Gojyo's wrists and pin them over his head.

Gojyo grinned at him. "You want to tie me down? You can do that, so long as I get to return the favour sometime."

"Fuck off," said Sanzo, his frown wrinkling the scarlet chakra on his forehead. And then to Gojyo's surprise he dipped his head and kissed him, a hard, punishing kiss that make Gojyo's dick jerk and his balls clench tight. For a few moments Gojyo didn't dare to move, for fear of coming in one uncontrollable instant. That wouldn't do at all. But Sanzo seemed to have forgotten his urgency, or maybe he was trying to drive Gojyo to the limit as some bizarre form of punishment, because he was kissing Gojyo's neck, trailing his feather-soft hair down Gojyo's chest and sucking and nipping none-too-gently at his stiff and immensely sensitive nipples. Gojyo found himself shutting his eyes tight and memorising mah-jong moves to keep himself from embarrassment.

If it was some kind of test, though, he must have passed, because he managed to get things back under control enough that he dared to move a little. Just tiny thrusts to start with, knowing he was adding to the pleasure-itch in Sanzo's ass rather than satisfying it. Then Sanzo reared up and let go of Gojyo's wrists to run his fingers through his own hair, and finally took over. Strong legs working to lift and lower himself on Gojyo's cock, hips circling to put a little grind into the movement, his ass clenching tight every time Gojyo's cock sank right inside. Gojyo reached above his head to grab the bedrail, enjoying the stretch along the body and the echo of restraint and capture. Sanzo seemed to appreciate it too, a tiny smile quirking one corner of his mouth, his fingers stroking the taut muscles of Gojyo's chest and abs. He paused and spat on his fingers, swirled moisture around Gojyo's nipples and blew on them, the sudden cold on wet sending shocks through Gojyo's body.

Gojyo gasped. He couldn't hold back any more; his hips began to rock urgently, thrusting into Sanzo's body. "Jerk yourself," he said, because he knew if Sanzo didn't he'd never be able to hold off long enough to make sure his lover came first, and Gojyo had a certain pride about such things. "Come on me."

With a strangled kind of gasp, Sanzo wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to wank himself frantically. Unable to resist, and Gojyo fucked him hard, bucking into him over and over, watching the flush spread from Sanzo's gorgeous cheekbones to his neck and chest, eyes squinched shut as he let out a yell and his cock began to spurt, long arcs of come flying through the air to stripe Gojyo's chest and belly white. He kept jerking through every last pulse and throb, the last of his come dribbling over his fingers as his body spasmed. Gojyo's orgasm was quieter; he'd got so absorbed in watching Sanzo's that it snuck up on him in the end; one final clench of Sanzo's body and Gojyo's balls convulsed. His load poured into the slick heat of Sanzo's ass, leaving him twitching helplessly, pleasure rippling through every muscle in his body, blanking out his mind. Going on forever, until he wasn't sure he'd ever stop, even when his balls were empty and aching and Sanzo almost looked concerned.

He finally went limp and Sanzo fell on top of him. A few breaths and they shifted, wriggling around until they finally found a comfortable arrangement, Sanzo half sprawled over Gojyo's chest, apparently oblivious to the sticky mess soaking into his hair. Gojyo boldly put an arm around him, stroking the soft spot at the nape of his neck, and got a stupidly pleasant feeling in his gut when Sanzo didn't complain.

He was wrestling with an urge to ask he had been worth the money when Sanzo said, surprisingly, "I needed that."

Gojyo hesitated. Every reply that sprang to mind was irritating, inflammatory or at the very least flippant, and he really didn't want to spoil the mood. "Me too," he said eventually. Softly. "Glad you came by."

Sanzo made a little grunty noise that could have been pleasure or disbelief. But he remained warm and mostly pliant in Gojyo's arms. No snort of disgust, no running off as soon as it was over, as if he hadn't wanted it at all...

A smile spread across Gojyo's face, and stayed there even after they'd both fallen fast asleep.


End file.
